


Shooting Star

by wakarimasu (firststar46)



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: i'm bad at giving a title name, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/wakarimasu
Summary: The Top Star has fallen.Both figuratively, and literally.The status quo has been broken, and the red curtain of the revue rise once again.





	Shooting Star

The entire hall is covered in darkness, the only source of light is pointed toward the stage. To them, but Kobayashi Yui feels that there is only one person under the spotlight.

Hirate Yurina dances next to her, the same melancholy look on her face as they performed the 6th act in the musical. Her head are down, and Yui wonders if she’s even looking at the audience.

The beat of the song increases and the mood is now set. Their performance is getting more intense, as they enter the next act.

Yui noticed how their top star, Hirate Yurina, broke off the formation and dances forward. The brightest of the lights moved to follow her, and for a moment, it was as if she looked like a star it self.

So very blinding-- that Yui failed to notice how she wombles, and how the darkness took her in.

The performance ended with a loud thud followed by gasps from the audience.

\----

“Hirate is, fortunately, not seriously injured from the fall. However, her muscles are strained and the doctor advised that she should take a break from dancing. So that is what she will do.” Tsuchida-sensei explained to them in morning homeroom. “Ambivalent will be re-performed in as our End of Year performance, so we will be doing another audition for the roles. Takahiro-sensei will fill you the details as soon as possible.”

_Audition_. Yui bit her lip. _But this time it’ll be different. Very different._

She couldn’t help but to glance to an empty seat in the front row.

_Can I do this right?_ She ask herself. _Do I have what it takes to stand there… alone?_

The school bell rings,  and it calls to her attention.

\----

_A loud clang, followed with the sound of something metallic bouncing off the floor, signaled the end of the fight._

_The short girl’s cape slid off her shoulder, her bastard sword lowered in defeat. Hirate Yurina said nothing as she walked towards her spot, the curtain fell between them when she marked it with her katana._

_In the shadow of the curtain, hidden from the bright spotlight, their eyes met._

_The pair that was given the chance to challenge destiny, and yet tragically failed._

_“Let’s try again together--” Yui said, noticing the changes in her partner’s expression. “We can--”_

_“Yui.” Her partner stops her, a thin sad smile on her face. “I’m sorry.”_

_\----_

Suzumoto Miyu turned off the music, feeling that she have enough practice for today. Her hair is slick with sweat, her training wear feels damp.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, as she quickly whips her face toward it.

“Ah, I knew you would be here.” Saito Fuyuka waved at her. “I’m going to visit Techi with Rina. You coming?”

“I can’t go there stinking like this.” Miyu joked. “Tell her I say hi.”

Fuyuka laughed, waved toward her once again before leaving her alone.

“Ah--” Miyu sighed, remembering something that she wanted to ask.

_The Audition._

_“Are you participating?”_ She remembered how Kobayashi asked her earlier today, in her eyes there is a silent determination.

_I don’t know._ She would give anyone the same question, if someone ask her again. _Does it really matter?_

_“You still don't know, huh?”_ Kobayashi answered her question. _“But I’m still going to fight for it.”_

It reminded Miyu of _her._

_She_ was never so different from Hirate, the three of them never was so different from each other.

Miyu stayed quiet. She then put her phone on the floor and played the music, as she danced once again.

\----

_Her cape slid off voicelessly onto the floor._

_Miyu fell on her knees, catching her breath. One of her dagger lies next to her, the other thrown off somewhere on the stage. Amidst the ruins of a great stage._

_“I lost again.” Miyu chuckled, as Hirate stood in front of her._

_“No, you’re not.” Hirate replied, shaking her head before turning to take her position. “You don’t even try to fight.”_

_“Huh?” Miyu couldn’t hide her confusion. “What are you talking about?”_

_Hirate glanced at her, her eyes sad and lonely._

_“When are you going to be serious?” Hirate asked, sounded almost pleading. “When am I finally going to face you?”_

_She planted her sword onto the pink tape, shutting her off with the curtain._

\----

“I’m back.” Risa said, as she entered her dorm room. It was a habit of hers, even when there is no one to welcome her anymore.

Seeing how the other bed in her room empty still feels alien to her.

The stack of boxes that is her belongings are neatly organized by the door. She is to move to Kobayashi Yui’s room, as both of them lose their roommates this semester. Neither of them mind the new arrangement, but no doubt it will feel strange at first.

Risa placed her bag on her table before throwing herself on her bed. Her fingers quickly fiddle with her phone, checking mail and messaging notifications.

Her _former_ roommate sends her messages.

It was a cute picture of her dog, sleeping on top of a Moomin doll, followed by short questions asking about her day and whether she have moved in with “Koba” or not.

_This weekend a.k.a tomorrow._ Risa typed her answer. _Have you heard about Hirate?_

_I’m still in the group chat, dumbass._ She replied. _Yeah, plan to visit her next time I’m free._

_And when will it be?_ Risa stopped, deleting what she wrote and sends a cute sticker of a dog giving thumbs up instead. Her former roommate replied back with a cat doing the same pose.

Risa placed her phone next to her, sighing, then decided to take bath before the bath room gets too crowded.

\----

_I’m sorry._ The blonde haired girl apologized, a sad smile in her face. _I think… I’m dropping out._

Risa’s sword fell to the ground, it seems that her grip on it grew weaker all the sudden.

_What…?_ Risa blinked. _Huh?_

_I already handed over the papers and all that business._ The blonde stared into her eye, not hiding. _Tomorrow morning, I'll return to my hometown._

\-----

When Yui reorganize her table, there was a knock on the door. Risa opened the door before she could, carrying a box with her.

“Sorry.” She paused. “Can i come in?”

“Yeah.” Yui said. “This is your room too now, anyway.”

Risa said nothing as she put her box at the empty side of the room. She went back to her room and brought another box with her, before making herself comfortable on her new bed.

"... That's it?" Yui asked.

"I'll bring the rest tomorrow." Risa said. "Since it will be weekend."

"... Are you going to visit--"

"I plan to." Risa paused. "Should we go together?"

"... Sure. What time?"

"... Hospital usually have visiting time, right?"

"Oh." That's all Yui managed to say, before the room went quiet again.

"Hey, Yui?" Risa suddenly ask. "Are you going to _participate_?"

Another silence.

"... Are you?" Yui stopped what she is doing, and turn to face Risa. "What about you?"

"I talked to some of our classmates. Fuyuka, Shiori, Oda, Ozeki, Uemu… Many of our classmates won't be participating." Risa continued. "You can bet Akanen will enter, though. You can't stop that girl."

A smile flashed on their face for a moment.

"I'm going in." Yui finally answered.

"I see." Risa nods. "Good luck, then."

\----

“Well, if this isn’t an interesting development.” A giraffe muses, staring at the blank ranking chart on the wall. Numerous name placard is scattered on the floor beneath it, with “Hirate” on top of the stack. “Very well then! May The Audition start again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to odayaka for acting as the beta reader


End file.
